


Possession

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/M, GFY, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through this world I’ve stumble, so many times betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/gifts).



> Many moons ago, I mused that the Sarah McLachlan song, [Possession](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-orglk3lRc), was the perfect soundtrack for Spike and Drusilla. [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/)**emeraldswan** thought the latter half also spoke of Spike and Buffy’s relationship. I finally figured out how to meld the two. This is unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 8-30-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She spoke to him in riddles and rhymes; captured his poet’s heart in her killing hands. She gifted him with eternity, but didn’t stay to share it with him. Drusilla knew that her William sometimes hated his ripe wicked plum, but he always, always, took her back. This time was different. This time, Mummy had lost him for good.

~*~

It felt like a waking dream, being here with Buffy at last. There was nothing to stand between them and he would not be denied. Fight or fuck. Live or die. They were finally going to have their dance, and neither would leave come morning.

-30-


End file.
